The invention relates to a container of the type having a base and at least two side walls pivotally joined to the base by hinge mechanisms, and having a connecting mechanism arranged in an overlap region between an end face of a side wall and an internal face of the other side wall for detachably connecting the side walls, extending more or less perpendicular to the base when in the packing position, and having means which act against the automatic release of the connecting mechanism.
Containers of this type are preferably of a fold-down or collapsible design so that they take up a minimum of space when transported in the empty state.
Several ready-made transport containers are known in which the side walls are attached with locking mechanisms. These locking mechanisms are usually provided in the form of catch systems whereby a projection locates in a specially provided locating orifice, requiring a relatively large amount of force to fix the side walls to one another. These retaining elements are not of the type in which one of the two retaining elements can be elastically deformed to facilitate closing and opening of the locking mechanisms.
DE 91 13 549 U describes a collapsible box having a pivot stop for collapsible side walls which are joined to the base by hinges. This collapsible box has elastically deformable latching elements on two of its side walls, designed to retain the side walls in their position of use or upright position. The disadvantage of this design is that the elastically deformable latching elements can only be operated from the interior of the container and are therefore difficult to access when the container is full.
The objective of the invention is to propose a container in which the side walls can be locked with one another by means of elastically deformable locking elements integrated in the structure of the side walls, these side walls being locked to prevent them from pivoting relative to another other side wall, and in which the lock can be released again in the easiest possible way using one hand.
This objective is achieved by the invention by providing the transport container with a connection mechanism that includes a locking mechanism having a latching element mounted so as to be displaceable in a side wall and joined to the side wall by at least one elastically deformable retaining arm, by means of which it can be displaced from a locking into a releasing position in the connecting mechanism. The two side walls or the base and one side wall can be locked or released by elastically displacing the retaining arm or by displacing the retaining arm along a plane formed by the side wall.
Another advantageous embodiment, the retaining arm is designed integrally with the latching element formed as a single component and provides the locking action as well as the elastic bending action.
An embodiment of the invention offers an advantage in that, being of a flat design, the locking face lies flat against the other side wall enabling the two side walls to be locked together.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the retaining arm may extend in an angular position relative to the base between the internal surface and the external surface, so that stability-enhancing features of the side walls can adapted.
The invention in an embodiment offers an advantage because each of the two side walls can be locked without any clearance relative to the other side walls, making the design of the transport container stronger.
Another advantageous embodiment has the locking mechanism provided as a single component formed integrally on the container wall and its design is such that it can simultaneously lock two side walls together.
In an advantageous embodiment, the locking device or retaining arm is securely mounted in the reinforcing ribs by means of an orifice provided in the reinforcing ribs.
Another advantageous embodiment is described, in which an orifice is provided in the side wall incorporating the locking device to ensure that the latching element can be sufficiently displaced or elastically deformed.
Also described is another advantageous embodiment ensuring that a sufficient portion of the retaining arm is free to be deformed so that the lock between the side walls can be reliably released.
An advantage is to be had from an embodiment of the invention, since the side walls to be locked to one another form a flush region with no parts protruding out from the side walls and the side walls are also locked with one another so that the lock-fit is prevented from working loose.
In accordance with other advantageous embodiment, the retaining arm or the latching element is guided in a linear motion between two reinforcing ribs incorporating orifices so that a force acting perpendicular to the side wall plane is converted into a force acting parallel with the longitudinal extension of the side wall.
Also described are preferred procedures for releasing the lock between two side walls.
Still another embodiment guarantees that the locking mechanism provides a lock-fit without any clearance.
The invention in an embodiment enables the locking mechanism or the retaining arm to deform perpendicular to the side wall plane and simultaneously prevent any deformation in the locking mechanism or the retaining arm parallel with the side wall plane.
The specification also describes other advantageous embodiments of lands forming the latching element, intended to provide an adequately strong design of these lands and the retaining arm.